SCAR PDW
The SCAR PDW is a shortened carbine version of the SCAR-L. It's available at rank 32 or purchasable with 7,400 credits. History The FNH-USA tried to produce a shortened version of the SCAR-L to become a competitor again the Colt MK18 (aka Colt Commando, a modernized one, at least) and the HK-416c 11" barrel. Due the shortened barrel, only 6.75" (17cm), the gas stroke is also became dramatically shorter and the bullet doesn't give enough of energy to recycle the system, making it jam easily. The shortened barrel was so short that it made the 5.56x45mm Nato round less powerful and accurate than pistol ammunition such as the .45 ACP. The weight is decreased but too light to properly absorb the recoil of the 5.56x45mm Nato round. As for a Personal Defense Weapon the FNH finally found that the P90 and SCAR-L CQC (Close Quarters Combat) were better in every way. In short, the SCAR PDW was a failure. It and the SCAR HAMR were both cancelled. Take note, the SCAR PDW is from the FNH-USA. The FNH-USA's business is independent to the Belgium FNH. In-Game The SCAR PDW is a suitable carbine for close to medium range. The recoil is mediocre and possibly higher than the SCAR-L as it goes both vertical and horizontal axes. The SCAR PDW's damage is ideal for CQC but not good for medium range and longer. The ROF (Rate Of Fire) of this gun is low for a CQC weapon, it's will be likely outclassed by most of the other CQC oriented weapon. But this is made up by its damage. The SCAR PDW has a very good mobility, the player can take the advantage of this to make the ambush again the enemies. At close range the SCAR PDW performs quite well. It can eliminate an opponent withing 3 body shots. At close quarter combat, the recoil is not a problem because of the target is as large as the recoil pattern. At medium range and long range combat (over 100 studs), the recoil will really affect the hit chance. The odd recoil pattern is hard to control. A compensator will be a preferable choice because it regroups a tighter pattern than the muzzle brake. The player will usually find that it takes more time to eliminate an enemy than the other weapon. It's true, the SCAR PDW needs up to 6 shots to kill at medium to long range, with the low ROF, it needs a very long time to kill. Pros and Cons Pros: * Versatile at close to medium range * 3 hits kill at very close range Cons: * Low damage at long range, it requires 6 hits to kill a full heath enemy * Lowest ROF for its class, easily outclassed by the other carbines, even with a 3-shot kill. * The recoil is unstable as it goes both horizontal and vertical axes. A compensator is preferable. Gallery RobloxScreenShot04122016_222320885.png|Firing RobloxScreenShot04122016_222324568.png|Reloading RobloxScreenShot04122016_222334420.png RobloxScreenShot03292016_150125994.png Pfbg3.png|Main Page Random page picture Trivia * The SCAR PDW has the same firing sound and iron sights as the other SCARs. * Some players thought that SCAR-PDW was classified as a PDW since it has the term PDW in the name. Plus, on the Weapons List, the SCAR PDW was categorized as a PDW. Reference *http://fnforum.net/forums/fn-scar-pdw/20546-gun-review-scar-pdw-thetruthaboutguns-com.html *http://www.thetruthaboutguns.com/2011/05/foghorn/gun-review-fn-scar-pdw/ Category:Primary Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Carbine Class